Coming Up With The Plan
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Barney and Robin are going through a rough patch, that's what the gang thinks but really are they going through a rough patch in their relationship are are they okay and happy. Story takes place in season 5, this story is co-written by WieldableRelic.
1. Coming Up With A Plan

**Auther note:** Hello to my followers and fellow readers I have been writing for sometime now and have had so many lovely comments with my stories so with that I bring you this new story. I recently was sent an idea for this story from someone who reads my stories, they liked my stories so much they wanted me to write a story for them but this is their idea not mine. WieldableRelic, is the person who wanted me to write this story, it's a great story and something I had thought of doing myself but with her help and feedback she and I are writing this together.

**Title:** Coming Up with The Plan

**Pairing:** Barney & Robin

**Authors:** CanadianStinbatskys

**Sylibus:** Barney and Robin come up with a plan to get back at Marshall, Lily and Ted for plotting to break them up during the time they dated in season 5.

* * *

**Coming Up With The Plan**

_Chapter 1 Part 1_

**2009**

It was a fun summer for Barney and Robin, the couple (if they want to call themselves a couple) have been secretly dating. Some say dating while other like themselves call it 'just hanging out' but are they friends? Are they lovers? Are they committed to each other in their own weird disfuctional way? Nobody even them don't know they have to that however they were having the time of their lives. In fact, it was the best summer they ever had and the best relationship they ever had. They took a weekend off to think about what they meant to each other but the most they tried to tell themselves they weren't a couple the more they seemed to look so much like a couple. They started somehow in a 'I didn't know you would be wearing that color' but in the end of the summer they started to casuall not care about what they were because both found it funny especially when neither of them told the other one what they were going to wear.

Everytime they stepped outside every person they come across thinks they're a couple. That of course just went along with it until it became an annual thing. One minute their sitting eating in a nice small diner where they don't know anyone and nobody knows them, the next minute they would be getting stares or comments saying how cute they look as a couple. They brush it off right away but the most they thought about it the more they began to realize that maybe they are more than just casual sex and early morning and late night phone calls or text. They might be a couple, it first scared them a little bit but the more they hung out and started to casually go on dates and weekend vacations without anyone knowing. The more they thought about maybe trying this whole couple thing.

Which brings them to September when Lily and the guys started questioning what they meant to each other. Of course by now they already knew that they were a couple by keeping this whole past summer a secret. But, then came fall and a sudden breakup for what seemed to be a happy couple. They both seemed so in love with each other but then Robin just springs this news on the rest of the gang and they were shocked, well for a minute or so then they went back to what they were doing before Robin's announcement.

Which brings them to the present day before their sudden breakup.

This wasn't the best plan but it could work as long as they stuck together with their stories. Working as a team again like they did back when they were keeping their sexually loving summer a secret. But, they think this could work on their friends.

"Breaking up was the best idea you ever had. I never thought you had it in you to actually make our breakup look real." Barney is so empressed with how Robin handled the gang and went along with what they planned on doing.

"It was, but we aren't broken up we are taking a break from being a couple. Or so they think." Robin laughs in That Joker voice she's gotten good at in the last month. It's funny but also a real big turn on for Barney but that won't be happening yet. That's for later tonight.

"They just think we actually broke up but when they find out that we're actually engaged they will blow a gascate. Lily would be happy, Marshall will go along with Lily's happines and poor sad delusional Ted will think that I'm making a big mistake by marrying you. Which I am not." Robin cleared up, she never had the heart to actually break up with Barney she knows where she belongs and that's right here sitting next to him curled up on Barney's black sofa watching his big screen TV. It's moments like this that she loves the most, they don't always have to be on each other in the sexual way but being here just talking about their plan and watching TV with a bowl of freshly made popcorn is some of Robin's happiest times.

When they came up with the plan to fake breakup they decided to make everything about the breakup look real that means bringing all her stuff back to her apartment, bringing some of his stuff, like shirts and ties back to his place and also making sure that neither of them are caught being together like right now. And also include another breakup this time a divorce. They will get to Ted another time but for now it's Marshall and Lily who will be getting the first of many revenge plots.

***Flashback***

The next two weeks after their 'breakup' went by very quickly. With Robin always working and then going home afterwards they barely had anytime to talk to catch up on things that were happening with the gang. None of the gang knows anything, they all still think they are broken up and are totally fine with it. They had gone back to their 'normal' lives after their announcement but that's only for the gang to think. Anytime they're with them at MacLaren's or some place else they act normal like they would do if they were broken up but when they don't see the gang Robin sometimes goes over to Barney's apartment and usually/sometimes she's there by herself. Barney had officially made her his roommate but she's still living with Ted which she hates because he thinks Barney and her are not together anymore. So, she tries in her spare time to go there since it's now her place as well as Barney's. Best thing about moving in with Barney... Paying no rent. That's one of the benefits of being his fiancée.

"So it's been two weeks and I hope we can come up with few ways to make their lives a living hell". Robin says. "With our two awesome brains working together on this I am sure we can find way to make that happen." Barney said. "We have to be sure we get revenge on Marshall and Lily as pair and get revenge on Ted we get revenge on solo." Robin replied.

"Good point." Barney answered back.

"So do you want to start with your revenge list or should I start with mine with mine?" Robin asked. "How about you say one from your list and then all say one from my list then will see if either idea or both ideas are something that could work. Or come up with an effective way of getting our message across to them. Which is don't mess with our happiness and relationship and we won't mess with yours." Barney replied back.

"That's a very direct message and I agree that should the message we need to drill into their heads and be the driving force of executing our plan and you are right on everything and why we're doing this in the first place." Robin agreed because that message was one driving point of their revenge.

"Alright ready to start brainstorming?" Barney asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied

"Okay my first idea is to file fake divorce papers for Marshall and Lily." Which was Robin's first idea.

"Robin that is very, very evil and exactly something I would have come up with in a revenge plan for them. Scherbatsky you are one extremely special person and an incredible fiancée. I guess it is true what they say 'two awesome minds working together are better than one awesome mind working alone'.

"They will think this is true. I love it, this could work, getting them to fight so badly that it'll cause a pending divorce. I realized that Lily's shopping debt is really high, if we tell Marshall that she is maxing out their credit cards it will lead to Marshall asking her if she's reliable enough to have her keep track of her own money and the bills they needs to pay every month." Barney is really excited about this but does have some resavations about if this was too much especially for Marshall and Lily who seem to get over anything to save their relationship.

"So the plan is in motion. You will get Lily to admit she's been mistreating their money again and not paying her half of the rent on time. They will fight and hopefully it'll lead to them breaking up maybe divorcing. If it does get that far that's when we stop that revenge." If this doesn't work Barney and Robin aren't going to come out of this looking like they won this battle.

"Okay, so we'll put it in motion tomorrow when you have lunch with Lily." Barney is hopeful that this works but still he wants to make this perfect so that's why he took some early steps to make this look serious and permanent. Earlier this morning he called a lawyer to draw up divorce papers for Marshall and Lily he made sure that the papers are legit because Marshall is a lawyer and knows what real divorce papers look like.

So, the plan is in motion now and tomorrow Lily and Robin will meet for lunch. During lunch Robin will record the entire conversation they will have which then after lunch Robin will send it directly to Barney who will be with Marshall at Maclaren's talking about something other than divorce or in recent talk Barney and Robin's breakup who Lily still blames on Barney but that's a whole other story. That will get his own revenge on Lily by changing her last name to Marshall's last name because you know she belongs with Marshall and should have her husbands last name right?


	2. Catching Up On Current Events

I have changed my original idea for this into a game for the gang. It isn't a happy/kind game but it works with the way this story is going.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Catching Up On Current Events/Game Night_

It's a typical slow afternoon at Maclaren's the gang is sitting around their booth catching up on current events. Not only news events but the events that are going on right now with the group of friends. Just the other day Barney and Robin had decided to start the process of moving in together but before they do they have to start their revenge plot against their friends who said at one time that they supported their relationship. Lily had once called them the couple that she likes to think of as a process made in the making. Like a diamond in the rough, a baby taking it's first steps, a very slow but getting fast turtle but out of everyone in the gang she was the one who planned to break the happy couple up. Barney and Robin might not be all open and honest about what they feel with their feelings for once another but they know where they stand, they love with their heart without putting on a show of displays of affection... That is for the bedroom only. Okay, not only they had sex everywhere possible that you can think of but still Lily breaking them up when she was the one who wanted to see them together.

"So what's going on with the move?" Marshall and Lily was almost fully moved into their new place. They didn't get to bring everything they owned into their new apartment right when they moved out of Ted's apartment into their new one. It took them months after the official move to bring everything they owned into the new apartment from storage. They of course left somethings in storage but the most important things had to be in the new apartment like they were in the old apartment.

"It's been going good. We are down to one box and a chair that I don't like but Marshall loves so we debated on that and he won." Lily loves Marshall but losing that bet they made over the chair was not a happy loss. They had argued over other things in the past but this chair is so old that it needed it's on dumpster just to clear out the bugs that were invading it. Frustrated, Lily gave in after losing the bet and let Marshall bring the chair to the new apartment.

"I know the chair you''re talking about and I agree with you that thing is older than dirt." Robin gives a disgusted look and continued with what she came here to tell Lily.

"Um, I wanted to ask you what are you and Marshall doing tomorrow night. I want to invite you over to the apartment for a game night." This wasn't something Robin would normally do, playing and inventing games was Marshall's thing but she and Barney need to get both Marshall and Lily in one place to get them to fight which will lead to them questioning their marriage. Lily's credit debt has been getting more out of hand, this will cause them to fight like they did a year ago after buying the new apartment downtown.

The plan was to get them to the point of no return. On the edge of ending their marriage which will later give Barney a reason to sign the divorce papers he printed up yesterday. They have it all planned out, the divorce papers are signed by Barney and Robin but they made sure to copy the way Lily and Marshall sign things. They didn't get it down correctly at first but with practice they got it after an hour. Now that the play is in action, they only needed Marshall and Lily to fight with Ted as an eye witness.

"Marshall's working till 6 but we're free around 7." Lily responded happily, almost shouting "I would love to" at the top of her lungs. She hasn't had time to have a little fun so this invitation was good timing for her and Marshall would love it too because he's the master of game nights with the gang.

"Great, 7pm it is." After their conversation they left to go home but first Robin texted Barney telling him that the game night is a go and the details of the time of the game night.

"I hope this works." Robin and Barney are on the phone, she's at her apartment and he's at his talking about what's going to happen at this time tomorrow. She had some doubts about if this, using some lame excuse as a game night to cause a fight between their friends might not be the best thing to do when they find out what they're up to it's not going to be a happy, friendly time for them or for their close friendship with them.

"Trust me, Marshall will want to create a game or two and Lily will start to crumble under the pressure of the questions we'll ask her. It will work, just don't act or seem suspicious about the questions or do anything that will get them to realize what we're actually doing to them." Barney felt confident about this plan but Robin seems like it's a bit mean, however they will go through with this game night as planned and hopefully everything will go smoothly without their plan getting ruined. Ruining their friends relationship wasn't for a mean reason it was to show those bastards not to mess with Barnman and Robin. They still love them as friends but knowing what they did to break them up two weeks ago really angered both of them.

"I will try, I do trust you Barney. You are smart when it comes to secret keeping and getting revenge." She only said this in a teasing voice but Barney countered with a serious tone.

"I am, by tomorrow night our friends will be on the edge of getting divorced and Ted... Well, he's going to freak out about their pending divorce then we'll move on to Ted. I will hang out with him the next day cause that guy needs to get laid. And fast, he's still desperate enough to start pursuining you again." Barney hated the thought of Ted coming onto Robin again and not giving up until she took him back. Robin promised him that she's his, he's hers forever and nothing or nobody will change her mind.

"Don't worry about Ted, I don't even think of him in that way and when we broke up it was for the best. I moved on and eventually founds someone I can put before my career. Plus, you're the only one for me. My soulmate. My forever so don't ever think I will want Ted again because I don't. I love you and only you, don't ever doubt that I don't love you because it's simply not true." They had fought over Ted before, before they found out about the other guys trying to break them up it became a bigger issue than it should have. They argued over what to do about Ted for hours, not knowing how to end that argument they decided on trying to get him laid to get him off Robin's radar. So, after they deal with Marshall and Lily. Barney will deal with the Ted of the matter which is a bigger problem than Marshall and Lily or their petty little fights over the stormstrooper. Ted is much more of a problem for them, he is going to sulk and give up on every woman and then start thinking about Robin again so dealing with Ted is much more bigger than just getting him laid. He's like a kids with a toy, doesn't want to give up when the woman tells him no.

"I don't doubt that you don't love me I know you do. I'm just worried that it can be a possibility again. You know how Ted is when he's in that depressed, my career sucks, I need a woman phase he always gets in when he isn't happy with his life. So, it isn't you I don't trust it's him." Barney hated feeling this way about his best friend but when it comes to Robin he doesn't want to end his friendship with Ted over his commitment to Robin. Not only a commitment but a marriage which both DO want.

"If anything happens with Ted after we tell him about our engagement I will deal with it. I'm hoping nothing does but if so I will talk to him if it comes to that." Robin feels a little angry at the thought of Ted not understanding why she made the decisions she made and got engaged to a commitment phobe who might cheat or do something wrong but she knows Barney won't do that especially after the talk they had just before they decided to get married.

_Two weeks ago!_

"_Well, it comes to this. The end. I never thought that it would come to this. Breaking up, I just can't believe after everything we tried doing, after our summer, after realizing we love each other it has to end this way." Robin had tears in her eyes as she starts to pack up some of her belongings she kept at Barney's apartment. This is killing her, more than she thought. Breaking up with someone was never a big thing for her, she usually is the one to end a relationship but this breakup was mutual. At least that's what they're telling themselves, they tried to make this whole relationship thing work but they are just too alike. Too awesome, to try being something they aren't._

"_I know, when we decided to stop pretending and try a relationship that involved the words Boyfriend and Girlfriend I thought we could make it work. But, it seems like we can't. I never thought I would find myself sitting here waiting for you to finish packing you suitcase." Robin comes over and sits beside Barney on the bed, his bed. Wiping her eyes to look at the man beside her more clearly._

"_For the record, I do love you Barney. I wasn't with you or trying in this relationship because I wanted to. It was because I fell in love with you over our summer together. Even before that summer, I did want more but was afraid to take that leap but I won't ever change that summer for anything and don't ever think that it didn't mean anything or that I don't mean anything to you or took this relationship seriously. Because I do, I do/did mean it when I told you I loved you so unexpectedly out-of-the-blue in June. I meant it then I mean it now." Robin couldn't bring herself to stop crying it caused Barney to immediately comfort her._

"_I know, I love you too but I guess this is for the best." Not soon after this conversation they found out about Marshall, Lily and Ted's plan to break them up which caused them to realize that they were both idiots. Idiots who gave up too soon and who were still in love with each other._

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Barney didn't know if they were still going to have breakfast in the morning so he asked just to see if she still wants to meet for breakfast.

"Of course, I'll meet you at 8. I have to be at the office at 9:30. I told my boss that I will be a little late." Robin smiles thinking about tomorrow's breakfast meeting and the thought of the game night they planned.

"Okay, see you then. Love you Robin." Barney smiles to himself, he's never been this happy before it's a weirdly good feeling to have.

"I love you too." She throws him kisses through the phone and he responds kissing her back.

"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight"

They end the call and go to bed thinking about each other, their plan of revenge and early morning breakfast. They aren't the biggest prayer people in the world but this night they both prayed hoping that tomorrow's events will go smoothly.


	3. Truth or Dare Part 1

Okay, this chapter took a different turn so this is part 1 of a 2 part chapter.

In This chapter Barney and Robin flashback to the time they decided to get married and save their rocky relationship it also includes a meaningful conversation about their relationship and their plan to get revenge on their friends for trying to break them up.

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

Part 1 of 2

* * *

Marshall always loved making up games, playing games and winning games but when Barney invited him and Lily to an annual game night he literally jumped and screamed saying he'll be there. The gang had decided recently to make an annual get-to-ether-game-night and since it's Barney's turn to host the game night this month is at his place. Robin was worried about Barney throwing the game night party but they discussed it and by the end of their conversation they were smiling and kissing before the doorbell rang.

"Hey, guys welcome to the fortress." Barney answered the door 2 minutes later with a smile and then let his friends into his apartment closing the door behind them.

"So, who else is coming tonight?" Lily asked wondering who else Barney invited to their game night.

"Oh, Ted can't make it he's working late but I invited some guys from work and well you know... Robin right?" Robin was hiding in the bathroom when Marshall and Lily arrived cause she didn't want to get any questions on why she's here early or why she didn't tell them that she'll be at the game night too.

"Hey, guys nice to see you." Robin comes out of the darkened back area of the apartment with a smile trying no not give herself away too much so she acted as she just arrived too.

"Robin, I didn't know you were going to be here I thought you were working?" Lily says after giving her friend a hug.

"Turns out I don't have to work tonight." Robin gives Barney an unexpected glance and he nods back.

**Earlier that night!**

"Are you sure this will work?" Robin is a little nervous about what will happen tonight, she's been walking around in a daze with worry that this plan won't work well and her and Barney will be made. She's not ready yet to expose their relationship, she loves Barney but now isn't the right time to tell their friends that they are engaged.

"Positive. It has to work because they think we are broken up and we are both not ready to tell them that we aren't broken up but engaged instead and we know that you tried to break us up during out rough patch. We will keep it together and just ask the questions we chose to ask them. They won't suspect a thing because we will not tell them anything and keep playing the games until it's time for game night to end.

"I know you're worried but everything will work. When we're ready we'll tell them but this is just revenge for trying to break us up. I am not worried about them I worry about you and our relationship, the rough patch we went through was the wost point of my life Robin. Losing you." He pauses looking down at his hands which were entangled with Robin's and then looked up. "That was the worst time in my life, I thought that I didn't want to be in a committed relationship let alone get married but when I fell in love with you I knew that it was right. That you are right for me. You make me happy, happier than anyone or anything has ever made me and even though what our friends did pissed me off that doesn't take away from how I feel about you. So, yes this will work it has to work because we have to at some point tell our friends that we're getting married and not parting ways." She looks at him in awe of this man, it's incredibly sweet that he told her these things she's never heard anything so sweet in her life and this is Barney Stinson someone who would never be caught dead saying sweet things to a girl. She smiles and then kisses him really passionately on the lips.

"I hope you're right Barney, I'm more worried about their reaction than anything else. The fact that we're engaged will shock them and I know what their reactions will be. I just don't want them to judge us or look at us with some disgust, I know them they won't take it well. They probably won't believe we're engaged, Marshall will stare at us with the are you seriously look, Lily will be happy but will ask too many questions I don't want to answer and Ted won't take that I'm committed to someone that isn't him." Barney rolls his eyes at the last part. She's right, Ted will start to act weird around them after they tell him that they are engaged this angers Barney more than he wants to admit. Ted's a question, an unanswered but predictable question he already knows what Ted will say to him and it makes his face turn red at the thought of facing him with this.

"Ted worries me too, but I will deal with him later for now we have to concentrate of Marshall and Lily. We will, by the end of the night will tell them about us I just don't want this to come out just yet. The revenge is first and then we'll tell them what's really going on cause then they will get suspicious and probably won't take this news well." Barney knows his friends better than they think they do.

When Barney Stinson asks a question he always gets a yes even if it's a slight hesitation so the moment he asked Robin to marry him he wasn't expecting her to give him an answer so fast. By the end of their conversation that day in their diner, the diner they had been going to for weeks not knowing what to do next about their day. But in that one moment when they thought they would breakup Barney was terrified of what will happen next. After a breakup of a serious relationship, the only seriously relationship Barney has ever been in and he put everything he had into making something work with Robin. The question only came to him out of the spur of the moment but it was one question he wasn't sure of getting the yes to.

They were in a complete silence for along time before Barney looked up at Robin who had tears streaming quickly down her face and all he could think of is trying to save their relationship from diving into the Hudson river.

"What if we get married?" This was more of a question for a couple who weren't about to breakup but the way Robin looked right now with the tear stained red face breaks his heart so in that moment he realized that he can't lose this woman. That he loves her and wants to still be with her, he would do anything to make her smile in this moment and when she looks up at him she starts to wipe the tears away from her eyes to see Barney more clearer and then she said "huh?" "Are you serious?" Barney stood up from his side of the table and came to her side of the booth then knelled down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Yes, Robin I'm serious. I know this doesn't sound like me or seem like something I would do when I try to get out of a relationship or a one-night stand but I am serious. I love you, I know these last weeks have been stressful on our relationship and we've been drifting apart but I don't want to breakup. I thought the only way to make you happy would to breakup because I know you haven't been happy and I'm mainly the cause of that... But, I want to be with you and I never felt this way before. Until I met you I didn't want a serious relationship because I just never felt like it was right for who I am but with you." He pauses wiping away a tear in his own eyes and then continued. "You make me want to be a better person, you make me want to try in a relationship, you make me happy. Happier than I ever been being single, I never thought I wanted to be in a relationship but these last 6 months was the best months of my life. Being with you is the only thing that makes my days not suck... So, Robin Scherbatsky will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

This made Robin's head spin but not in the dizzy sense just everything that just happened seemed so fast and out of the blue when only a few seconds ago they were about to end their relationship because both weren't happy. Now, he's here in front of her asking her to marry him it's so crazy.

She didn't know what was going on but the next thing she knew was that he was kissing her and slipping a ring that appeared out of no where on her finger. It was all such a blur. That's how they ended up engaged and committing to this relationship.


End file.
